Battle Royale For The Holy Grail: The Unlimited Route
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Following the events of the recent Holy Grail war, Taiki Kudo is about to resume his normal life and help his friends, but FATE has other plans when he is taken to another route where the Holy Grail war exists, and that even Armored Riders and Yggdrasil are involved in addition to the Masters and Servants, and now he is forced to fight again to survive. Feat. KAMEN RIDER GAIM.
1. Aftermath And Prelude To A New Route

_**Battle Royale For The Holy Grail: The Unlimited Route**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Fate/Stay Night** is owned by Type Moon  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new **Fate/Stay Night** fanfic, and though _**Battle Royal for the Holy Grail**_ fanfic is still ongoing, a new idea popped on my head and it has been bugging me non-stop and decided to give it a try and see if this would attract readers anew, especially when it was announced that the new Fate/Stay Night anime coming this October will be based on the **Unlimited Blade Works** route, which will no doubt differentiate from the first Fate/Stay Night anime.

So why make another fic similar to the one I'm currently uploading? Well, there are a few reasons that inspired me to try this out, which came from three different sources that helped me came with the idea to make this new experimental fic, and these are:

- Unlimited Blade Works anime movie

- **Fate Prototype** anime short

- **Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! The Golden Fruits Cup**

Having watched the UBW anime movie, it made me wonder if an anime version would be possible since parts of it were incorporated in the first Fate/Stay Night anime, but when announced that a new FSN anime is coming based on THAT route, it tweaked my curiosity since the movie was quite "short" as it was condensed, seeing a possible 13 or 26-episode anime would revitalize my interest.

Also, I accidentally came across Fate Prototype when I surfed the web, and there I checked it on the Fate wiki site and learned that it was a "prototype" for the first anime that didn't pushed through, yet when I surfed it on google, I accidentally saw the anime short, lasting 12 minutes, yet the characters, and the settings made me curious and checked the characters, and learned that some of them, including the main hero and antagonists, were re-imagined, original versions of the first FSN anime, and after reading them, I began to brainstorm a story which I could use the characters in a future fic.

Then came the Kamen Rider Gaim movie, and though I couldn't watch the movie, since it's in Japan - and it would take 5 to 6 months before a subbed version comes - I had to rely on the websites about some of the spoiler plots and movie-exclusive characters, but after watching the PV of the movie's theme song, Your Song, it further inspired me to try out using the Fate Prototype characters, and how to incorporate them in my future fics.

After re-watching Unlimited Blade Works, and the Your Song PV, as well as reading the profiles of Kamen Riders **Kamuro** and **Mars**, as well as watching Kamen Rider Gaim episode 37: Baron's Soccer Summer Camp, I decided to make an Unlimited Blade Works version of Battle Royal For The Holy Grail, only this time I might incorporate some elements from other Fate series, such as **Fate/Hollow Ataraxia**, and see how this fic would go.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Fuyuki City...the climax of the Holy Grail War...**_

The scene shifts to an unnamed shrine where Taiki Kudo, in his armored guise of **Armored Fighter Gaim**, is fighting alongside the "**Digital Wizard**", Takuya Kanbara, as they deal with a huge homonculus-like entity, which is the Holy Grail, where it was merged with a Servant, who turn out to be Archer, who also gained the weapons and paraphernalia to become **Bujin Gaim**, and there he uses the Holy Grail's power to attempt to slay his enemies.

As Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka managed to pull Ilyasveil Von Einsbern and Sakura Matou out of the mutated Grail, Gaim and Wizard then made their move as both jumped in the air and descended downwards, performing their flying kicks, their foot and leg ablaze with energy, they descended downwards and struck the weak spot of the Grail, weakening it and Bujin Gaim was harmed and this causes him to get separated from the Holy Grail, and this allowed Gaim to deal with Bujin Gaim while Wizard uses his magic ring to assume Infinity Style and prepares to land a decisive blow while Gaim fights Bujin Gaim.

"Damn you!"

"This is your end!"

"How can I lose to a pathetic human?!"

"You don't have the right to wield the Holy Grail if your intention is to kill innocent people!"

"I cannot, and will not lose to you! I'm so close to attaining true power!"

"Taiki...I'm all set!"

"Hit him with all you got, Takuya!"

"I will kill you both!"

Pressing the "cutting blade" of the Lock Driver, Gaim performed the "Orange Squash" which he slashes Bujin Gaim several times and the impact knocks Bujin Gaim back and is hurled towards the now-unstable Holy Grail, while Wizard-Infinity Style performs the "Infinity Kick Strike", and the blow connected, causing the Holy Grail to reach critical mass and it exploded, killing Bujin Gaim in the process, thus saving Fuyuki City and ended the Holy Grail War, and a few days later, Taiki and Ryouma Mogami leaves Fuyuki City and head back to Kyoto, so they can rest before resuming their "Invess Games" while Shirou and Rin resumed their normal lives.

**-x-**

_**Several months later...**_

The scene shifts to Kyoto, where Taiki comes in to conflict with Yggdrasil Corporation, who are in the midst of considering using their methods of "protecting" Kyoto from the Helheim, a mysterious world threatening to expose itself to the people of Kyoto, and during one of his conflicts with **Zangetsu**, an Overlord Digimon appears and attempts to kill his targets but was soon forced to retreat, and there Yamato Takaishi was told about the Overlords and this gave him a glimmer of hope as he is considering taking Taiki's words in seeking another means of saving their world, and both parted ways forming a truce.

"...I see...that's what you've been up to all this time..."

"While some are ruthless...some might be willing to listen to reason...we just need to give it a try..."

"Never have I thought that our methods were the only way...now you have given me a glimmer of hope..."

"There's no need to sacrifice everyone..."

"Very well...I will form a truce with you..."

"Really?"

"Yes...and I will talk to my colleagues at Yggdrasil...once they find out about what we discover...I may persuade them to help you in this matter..."

"That's great! Thanks!"

However, as Taiki is walking back to his hangout to tell his friends that a new hope is possible with Yggdrasil's aid, he did not notice that two individuals are watching him separately, one a middle-aged man, and the other a young teenager, roughly under 18 years old, in which neither one noticed the other yet, they are eyeing Taiki as if one of them wanted to meet him, yet the middle-aged man is seen holding a gold Apple Lock Seed, smirking before taking his leave, while the youth decided to secretly follow Taiki wherever he goes.

At Fuyuki City, Shirou lives peacefully with his friends and is enjoying school life as he and Sakrua Matou started to go out, while Rin Tohsaka goes to England to meet with the Mage Association, unaware that something amiss is about to happen at Fuyuki City, which would soon spread to other parts of Japan.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, a scene shifts to a cemetery where a young girl, apparently a high school student, is standing in the grave of two relatives, mourning their deaths while at the same time having an inner struggle on what she would do with her life as she felt that she is trapped due to a "fate" that has been constantly hounding him, wishing that there might be a way for her "fate" to change, even though she had a feeling that it is just wishful thinking.

"_Today is the death anniversary of my dad and elder sister...this is just my self-assessment...but I have a terrible personality...I'm gloomy, cowardly...narrow-minded...and a show-off...and worst of all, I'm hopelessly average. So average. I wasn't able to obey my father's orders in the recent times...instead I ended up using my own blood..._"

But her trail of thoughts were interrupted when someone came and stood beside the girl, who is wearing glasses, and there he offered the girl his "condolences", yet she rejected them and told him to leave.

"Good day..."

"..."

"I'm extremely sorry about what happened to your family..."

"..."

"They were so close to finding the Truth too..."

"Please leave."

"At midnight tonight, eight years will have passed. You can finally restart the battle, but why haven't you made any preparations?"

"I...I don't want to get involved! I don't want anything to do with the Grail!"

"All things are subject to cause and effect."

However, the man came closer to the girl and whispered something, which caused her to become apprehensive just as the man leaves the cemetery, and she mentally became a nervous wreck as she didn't want THAT scenario to happen and leaves the cemetery amid the heavy rain pouring down and drenching her outright.

However, she did not noticed that the young man, who earlier watched Taiki Kudo leave Yggdrasil, was there, watching her, and though his expression was stoic, he sees something in her an interest in her and is now considering something that would affect his future encounter with her and takes his leave as he remained unseen by the man who spoke to the eyeglasses girl.

**-x-**

At the Kotomine church, the unidentified teen glances at the exterior of the church before coming inside, looking around the area, seeing that it has been abandoned for several months after the Holy Grail War's conclusion, and by then through unknown means, he discovered that the recent Holy Grail War was a "fake", and there the scene around him shows the events that took place in Fuyuki City, which includes:

- The Holy Grail Wars, the first up to the recent one

- The summoning of Servants by their respective masters

- Taiki and the Armored Fighters forced to enter the recent Holy Grail War due to being given Servants

- The conflict it ensued

- The recent conclusion of the Holy Grail War

The young man then closed his eyes as he "disappeared" from the Kotomine Church just as someone came here and is about to clean up the mess that Kirei Kotomine left.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the streets where the girl in eyeglasses is walking amid the heavy rains, and as she is walking, a group of muggers are following her, intending to rape her, but then the middle-aged man blocked their path, allowing the girl to walk safely while the muggers are rather irritated at the man blocking their path, yet the man smirked as he taunted them before making his move.

"Yo."

"You old bastard! Get out of our way!"

"Move!"

"Damn! The bitch with the eyeglasses is gone!"

"You old faggot! Now you're going to pay!"

"We want to rape her...guess we'll have to settle in beating you up!"

"My apologies, young men...but I have plans for that girl...and I will not let you have your way with her..."

"So, want to play with us?"

"Let's beat him..."

"Hey, look!"

"A padlock?"

"Looks like I'll kill some time before I get to meet with the Armored Fighter...henshin."

The man then brought out what appeared to be a gold-colored Apple-themed Lock Seed, and the scene is blurred by the heavy rain yet light shone and you can see that the man is vaguely enveloped in armor, wielding a sword and a shield, and began slashing the muggers mercilessly, sparing no one and after killing them, the man, apparently an Armored Fighter, leaves the scene as if nothing happened while heading towards an unknown direction, though he can see Taiki Kudo passing by, yet Taiki did not notice him due to the poor visibility, and the Armored Fighter glances at Taiki, passing by him yet he did nothing, though there is a vague animosity emanating from him upon glancing at Taiki.

For some reason, the Gold-colored Armored Fighter has a mix of fascination...and hatred for Taiki, but for now he lets him go as he takes his leave, vowing to encounter him when the time comes.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, which mirrors the events of the Kamen Rider Gaim summer movie, though this fic acts as an alternate continuation of my current Fate Stay Night x Kamen Rider Gaim fic, though I guess it would act as a spoiler since my current fic is till ongoing.

While Gaim and Wizard appear though in the opening scene along having a brief climatic fight with Bujin Gaim, this chapter introduces another main character, and she is the protagonist of _**Fate/Prototype**_. She is **Ayaka Sajyou**, and she will play a role in this fic, but for some reason, her presence attracted the attention of the middle-aged man, who is also the unknown gold-colored Armored Fighter. The next chapters will slowly show why, and what lies ahead of Ayaka.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter will show that Taiki is going to have one heck of a ride as he finds out that the current situation he is in has mysteriously changed...and that the people he know, and met, are acting...out of character, while at the same time finds himself thrust back to the Holy Grail War, only this time in a different scenario.


	2. Sports Unlimited

_**Battle Royale For The Holy Grail: The Unlimited Route**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Fate/Stay Night** and **Fate/Prototype** is owned by Type Moon  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...so far I got a few reviews, but's more than enough to inspire me to bring in the next chapter, and this time the die has been cast as Taiki is in the middle of a conflict on his world but then gets in to an unexpected situation which will make him feel a sense of deja vu, as someone whisks him away and brought him to "another route".

But before that, Taiki gets to do some "Invess Cleaning" and does a bit of SPORTS activity before he meets someone who would play a part in putting Taiki in a bizarre situation that would begin the actual plot and re-start the "event" that made him recognize the a certain "tournament" that will soon put him in a rather precarious position that would add more to the confusion that he is about to experience.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Kyoto Prefecture..._**

The scene shows that **Taiki,Kudo**, **Takeru Takaishi**, **Ryouma Mogami**, **Ren Tobari**, **Pierre Alfonso Oren**, **Jyou Kido** and **Masaru Daimon** arrived at the center of the city, surprised to see that an army of Invess Digimons showed up, and some are already attacking the citizens amid mass chaos and panic enveloping the prefecture and they realized that none of the police are present, seeing that they have either abandoned the city or are being "held" by Yggdrasil Corporation.

Yoko Minato arrived and told them that Ryoma Sengoku has fled the building that that the Kurokage Troopers have also fled in panic, and thus she asks for their aid in protecting the city and the crew nodded in her request.

"Hmph...so the professor abandoned his "duty"..."

"Figures..."

"I knew it...Sengoku only cares about the data and nothing else..."

"Looks like Yggdrasil's jig is up..."

"Looks like _moi_ will have to step in...Kido and Daimon...care to join in and test out the results of your training?"

"You bet!"

"I'm in, Oren-san!"

"Thank you...all of you..."

"What about you? Aren't you going after your precious professor?"

"I realize that you have better hope than him..."

"Then it's settled!"

"Lets go, everyone!"

"And show them that we're better than Yggdrasil!"

"C'est bon!"

With that, Minato, Oren and the Beat Masters stood in front of the approaching Invess Digimons and puts on their devices as they activated their Lock Seeds in preparation to transform themselves into Armored Fighters, and are now ready to take the fight to the streets to protect their city from the invaders.

Triumphant Lock Seed:"**_KACHIDOKI ARMS! _****_IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI-EI-OH!_**"

Lemon Energy Lock Seed: "**_SODA...LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT POWER! FIGHT POWER! FIGHT-FIGHT-FIGHT-FIGHT FA-FA-FA-FA-FIGHT!_**"

Walnut Arms: "**_KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLE MAN!_**"

Durian Lock Seed: "**_DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!_**"

Acorn Lock Seed: "**_DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!_**"

Pinecone Lock Seed: "**_MATSUBUKORRI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOWS!_**"

Grape Lock Seed: "**_BUDOU ARMS! RYU...HOU...HA-HA-HA!_**"

Peach Energy Lock Seed: "**_SODA...PEACH ENERGY ARMS!_**"

With that, the Armored Fighters began fighting off the Invess Digimons and they spread themselves to keep the enemies separated so that they can execute a "dive and conquer" tactic so as to weaken and destroy them quickly, and it slowly worked as the invading forces are slowly being decreased, yet they encountered some problems as there are Invess Digimons that can fly, and Baron threw a Watermelon Lock Seed at his allies and Knuckles caught it, in which Baron gave him some instructions.

"Ren...catch!"

"Huh? This is..."

"You know how to use it?"

"Yeah...I think I do!"

"Use it to decrease the enemies' numbers...then provide aerial assist..."

"I get it!"

"Do it now!"

"You got it!"

Getting the idea, Knuckles removed the Walnut Lock Seed and inserts the Watermelon Lock Seed before pressing the Lock Driver's "cutting edge" and initiated a transformation, changing from Walnut Arms to Watermelon Arms.

Watermelon Lock Seed: "**_SUIKA ARMS! ODOMA BIG BANG!_**"

Now inside the huge Watermelon Arms, Knuckles began to roll around and crush some land Invess Digimon and greatly decreases its numbers, but when the flying Digimons began to descend and attack, Knuckles toggled with the Watermelon Arms and assume Flight Mode and began hovering in the sky and deals with the flying invaders, keeping them busy as the others deal with the remaining numbers, using their finishers to finish them off, and succeeded in saving the city for now.

As this is happening, a young man is seen watching the battle and his eyes focused on Taiki, finding him fascinated by how Taiki leads the defenders and saw his cheering outlook as he and the others de-activated their Lock Drivers before leaving the streets, as Taiki decided to see some younger teens as he promised to help them out on something, which Ryouma shook his head at Taiki's rather naive attitude, while Takeru gives the departing Taiki a glare, as if he is at odds with him for a reason.

**-x-**

**_Several minutes later..._**

Taiki is seen playing with some kids who are playing baseball, with Taiki being the batter, then the pitcher. He teaches the kids on how to play baseball, and the children slowly get the gist of it amid the reports that several Invess Digimons are seen roaming the streets, and Taiki's physical lectures with the kids lasts for only two hours before sending the kids home so as not to put them in danger, while at the same time spending time with the kids lifted the children's morale as it helped them cope with what is happening.

"Okay...that's all for today...better go home...will met again when things calm down..."

"Sure..."

"Thanks!"

"We look forward in to playing with you again..."

"See you!"

"I want to play baseball again..."

"I want a bat!"

"Se you again, kids!"

After that, with the children going home, Taiki leaves and heads for another place, not noticing that the mysterious youth is watching him, then secretly following him to wherever Taiki is going, finding himself fascinated by Taiki's charisma and aura, seeing that he is not concerned at all about what is happening in the streets.

**-x-**

Later, the scene shows that Taiki is teaching high school girls on how to play volleyball, in which he is teaching them the basics, starting with the very beginning, and there he girls listened attentively on what Taiki is showing them:**  
**

**Proper Body Positioning**  
It's important to talk about proper body positioning before we get into talking about defensive skills.

The following is the proper body positioning to be in when the ball is on the other side of the net.

**1) Feet shoulder width apar****t **

**2) One foot slightly forward**

**3) Weight on insides of feet**

**4)Bend forward at the waist, flexing the hip**

**5) Back remains in a 60 degree position**  
- Every ball that you dig, you will try to have your back at a 60 degree position.

**6)** **Arms roughly parallel to the quads**

- This puts you in a good body position to cover balls that are in front of you. And also ready to move your hands up to cover the area in front of your head

**Hands slightly below elbows**

Left foot to the right instep, back at a 60 degree angle, hands below elbows, arms parallel to quads, with weight on the insides of the feet. This is a great body position to dig any ball that needs to be dug.

**Principles of Contact**

The following are principles for getting the ball to where we want it to go.

**Torso at 60 degrees**

This allows us to be at the optimal angle to perform our defensive skills (which evervolleyball skill we decide to use). No matter how low the ball goes, we want to be able to maintain our torso at a 60 degree angle. Unless of course if the ball is slightly off the floor and we have to revert to using an emergency skill to make the play. **Core behind the ball**

Core is where the midline of your body and below your belly button intersect. This is the center of gravity and we always want the center of gravity directly behind the ball as we play it.

(When you make contact, you always want the center of gravity behind the ball. This is key for executing defensive volleyball skills and techniques.)

**Hips around and under the ball **

Getting the hips around the ball helps stabilize your core and gets your core behind the ball. Also gets your core facing the target. Getting your hips under the ball allows you to get in a position where your center of gravity is below the contact point of the ball thus shooting the ball up into the air and hanging it for the setter to come in and set it.

**Core facing target **

Many bad misses come because the core is facing in another direction than the target. Hips and core needs to get around and face the target each time you pass.

**Contact Phase of Playing Defense **

Get behind the ball and step forward to the target. (You must get your hips around and below the ball. This is key for executing volleyball skills and techniques for defense.) Hips need to get below the ball to pop the ball up to the setter.

After that Taiki begins giving the girls some physical lessons and things went well enough until some Invess Digimons show up and threatens to disrupt the lessons, so Taiki told the girls to continue their volleyball lessons as he transforms into Armored Fighter Gaim using the Pine Lock Seed to assume Pine Arms and began taking out the Digimons until they are defeated, and then resumed the lessons until he thought them all about the basics.

The girls thanked Taiki and they all left for home and the teen decided to head to one last destination before retiring for the day, and leaves, not noticing the mysterious youth watching and following him around.

**-x-**

**_An hour later..._**

Taiki is with another group of children, and this time he is teaching them about soccer, and several children are given lessons on how to apply the lectures in a physical test, as well as the important factors in players assuming positions and who are assigned to when in a soccer game, and among those that Taiki thought the kids on the importance of soccer are:

**The Goalkeeper**

The goalkeeper is the only player allowed to use his hands and that can only occur within the confines of the penalty area. There are never more that two goalkeepers on the field at any time — one on each team.

The goalkeeper's uniform is different from the rest of his team's to make it obvious which player may use his hands. The jersey, often with long sleeves, is colored to clash with the others. And since the 1970s, goalkeepers have worn gloves to both protect their hands and enhance their grip on the ball.

Some of the best goalkeepers in the world are Gianluigi Buffon of Italy and Iker Casillas of Spain.

**The Defenders**

A defender's primary duty is to win back the ball from the opposition and prevent them from scoring. Teams play with anywhere from three to five at the back and each member of the defense tends to have a different, yet equally important duty.

The defenders stationed in the center of the back line (known as central defenders or center backs) tend to be some of the taller and stronger members of the team since they so frequently have to win the ball in the air. They go forward very little, except on set pieces, and hold a position of great responsibility.

The defenders on the flanks (known as wingbacks in five-player defenses, or fullbacks) are usually smaller, quicker, and better on the ball. Their job is to shut down attacks coming down the sides, but they are also frequently a key component of their side's offense.

Pushing up the sidelines, they are able to support the midfielders and push deep into opposition territory to deliver crosses.

Manchester United's Rio Ferdinand, Chelsea's John Terry and Real Madrid's Fabio Cannavaro are some of the world's finest defenders.

**The Midfielders**

The midfield is one of the most demanding places to play on the soccer pitch. Midfielders are usually the fittest members of a team, since they do the most running. They share the responsibilities of the defenders and the forwards since they must both win the ball back and create opportunities up front.

The various midfielders' roles depend heavily on a team's particular system. Those on the flank may be asked to primarily deliver crosses or cut into the middle with different degrees of defensive accountability. Those in the center, meanwhile, may be asked to mainly hold the ball and win it back (such as a "holding midfielder" or an "anchor") or venture forward and feed balls to the attackers. The best midfielders are versatile enough to offer a team both.

In a full game, teams play with anywhere from three to five midfielders, arranging them in different shapes. Some will have the five line up straight across the field, while others will have the middle two or three set up one behind the other in what is known as a "diamond" formation.

**The Forwards**

The forwards may have the most straightforward job description on the field: score goals. Forwards (also known as attackers or strikers) come in all shapes and sizes and, accordingly, present different threats. A taller striker could be more dangerous in the air, while a smaller, quicker player may be more effective with the ball at his feet.

Teams play with anywhere from one to three strikers (sometimes four if times get desperate) and try to blend different styles. The objective is for the forwards to have a good understanding of each other's game to better set up opportunities for each other.

Frequently, one forward will play a little deeper than the other to collect the ball sooner and open up a defense. Those players, who tend to be the most creative on the team, are traditionally called a "Number 10," in reference to the jersey number they usually wear.

**Hybrid Positions**

There are two positions that sometimes crop up in soccer which are never played by more than one person at a time. They are sweeper and "libero," which is sometimes called a "midfield sweeper."

A regular sweeper plays just behind the central defenders and acts as a last line with a lot of freedom to cover where danger presents itself. A midfield sweeper usually plays just in front of the defense and helps to slow down opposing attacks by acting as one extra barrier.

After telling them the basics, Taiki had the kids put in place in two groups, and each of the two groups - five players and one goalkeeper - are ready as Taiki began teaching them how to kick and how to apply a bit of power in kicking the ball towards its goal while teaching the defender on how to defend the enemy's goal, and soon the kids began to have fun, and Taiki is glad to help the kids in alleviating the fear of the Invess that are roaming the streets, not noticing that Takeru is watching, and is glaring at Taiki for he is getting fed up with his estranged friend.

"_Taiki...you idiot...you make me sick! I'll get rid of you when I get the chance!_"

**-x-**

**_A few days later..._**

Taiki and his allies eventually discovered Takeru's treachery and that he is Yamato Takaishi's younger brother, and through Yamato they learned of Takeru's familial heritage and that Ryoma Sengoku being the true enemy in using Yggdrasil Corporation's resources just to get the Overlord Digimons in its custody to find the so-called "forbidden fruit", and now Yamato is intending to work with Taiki and the others in order to re-claim Yggdrasil and chase the invaders out of the building and save Kyoto.

However, Yamato felt guilty over the fact that his actions drove Takeru to the brink of apathy and near insanity, thus he sends him a message where they will settle their differences one and for all. At a wharf, Yamato and Takeru are facing off, both wearing the Lock Driver and Genesis Driver, and exchanged words in an attempt to dissuade the other, with no success, and both transformed into Zangetsu and Zangetsu-Shin respectively and began battling against one another with pure intensity.

"Takeru..."

"Nii-san...you still persist?"

"Yes...I will stop you..."

"You won't...I'm fed up being your shadow..."

"Takeru...you could have done better if you..."

"Let's finish this, nii-san...I'm really fed up seeing your face..."

"Then you leave me no choice..."

"Bastard..."

Several minutes later, Taiki arrived and sees that the area is deserted, and he only sees the remains of the Lock Driver and a broken Melon Lock Seed, in which Taiki clenched his fist seeing that he was too late in stopping the brothers from fighting, and he decided to go look around to see if Yamato is still alive, but then the mysterious youth shows up, having following Taiki and began approaching him to asks a few questions, even though Taiki appeared to be in a hurry to find Yamato.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"I happened to be following you...you were teaching those kids with some ball-related games..."

"Oh that...well...sports activities...just to boost their morale...surely you're aware of what's going on right now..."

"Can you tel me what are those sports you were demonstrating...?"

"...it's this...and that..."

"I see..."

"Well...got to go...a friend needs my help and..."

"You...really dislike conflict and violence...?"

"Yeah...it would only cause more suffering..."

"And you wish this wouldn't happen?"

"Uh-huh...but...what's done is done...and I'll move forward and see what I can do...got to go...you should go too...it's not safe right now...see you!"

After telling him about the sports that the thought to the children, the youngster asks why he is still worried about something, and there he is told that lives are at stake and wished that there has to be another way to end this without bloodshed, and told the youngster to go and seek shelter as the streets are still dangerous, and leaves, and the youngster watched on as if he is unperturbed by what Taiki told him.

As Taiki is running the streets while looking at the shoreline, he felt a "strong wave" and then looked around, seeing that nothing happened, and as he takes a turn, he is taken by surprise as the scene before him shows that Kyoto is once again a busy street with lots of people doing their everyday life, and not a single Invess Digimon is present and there were no damages to properties that Taiki saw in the recent days, and this caused him to wonder if he is hallucinating or not.

"_What the...? Am I seeing things...?_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Your Song**_ by _**GAIM no Kaze**_  
(Movie Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! The Golden Fruit Cup**_)

_Furi-mukeba soko ni nani ga mieru darou _  
_(Oikaketa maboroshi ka)_  
_Owattara tsuwamo-domo ga yume no ato_  
_(Sono naka ni mieru darou?)_

_Tatakatte nigenaide tada muki-atte mata kizu tsuite_  
_Ichiban ue no ashiato ga_  
_saigo made tatte ita shousha da_

_Hyoudou wa (itsudemo) hyousou de (sou darou)_  
_Genjitsu wa (owari shiranai) sokonashi no Jungle law_  
_Dattara tsuyoku naru shika nain darou_

_Kimi wa itsudemo hitori ja nai_  
_Dareka ga kitto mitsumete iru_  
_(Nokotta kizu wa omae no kunshou misete yare mune wo hare)_  
_Kimi no negai wa todoku darou_  
_Haruka kanata no tooi mirai e_  
_(Shinjite iru kara mite ite yaru kara tsuyoku nare tsuyoku nare)_  
_Omae no_  
_(Kodoku ni tatakau omae ni EERU wo This is your song This is your song)_  
_This is your song_

_Darekare minna ichiritsu na monosashi de_  
_(Dare no mesen? Dare no kiben?)_  
_Zen-aku nante hakareru hazu mo nakute_  
_(Kiyasume nimo nan nakute)_

_Kono mama ja hikenakute FURAFURA datte kataiji hatte_  
_Taorete sora wo miageru ka_  
_Suna wo kamishimeta mama owaru ka_

_PURAIDO no (omae no) tame dake ni (itsudemo)_  
_Idomu nara (genkai ga kuru) mamoru tame tachi-agare_  
_Jibun ja naku kono sekai no tame ni_

_Kimi no kokoro wa yowakunai_  
_Donna itami mo koete-ikeru_  
_(DEKAi kabe tachihadakatta toshitemo sono mama de toppa shite)_  
_Kimi no negai wa todoku darou_  
_Tatakau koto wo yamenakereba_  
_(Mezashita sekai wo egaita sekai wo sono ude de tsuri-dase)_  
_Omae no_  
_(Kodoku ni tatakau omae ni EERU wo This is your song This is your song)_  
_This is your song_

_"Konna mon ka" to DAME na hyouka de jibun no kokoro shibaranaide_  
_Kekka dou demo ima no jibun kyakukanshi dekiru DEETA ni shite_  
_Soko kara nani ga mieteru no ka soko kara doko made ikeru no ka_  
_Sono saki wa daremo fumi-irenai michinaki michi wo ikou to suru no nara..._

_Datara tsuyoku naru shika nain darou_

_Kimi wa itsudemo hitori ja nai_  
_Dareka ga kitto mitsumete iru_  
_(Nokotta kizu wa omae no kunshou misete yare mune wo hare)_  
_Kimi no negai wa todoku darou_  
_Haruka kanata no tooi mirai e_  
_(Shinjite iru kara mite ite yaru kara tsuyoku naru tsuyoku naru)_  
_Omae no_  
_(Kodoku ni tatakau omae ni EERU wo This is your song This is your song)_  
_This is your song_  
_This is your song_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, which mirrors the events of the Kamen Rider Gaim episodes 36 and 37, as well as Gaim's summer movie, though this fic acts as an alternate continuation of my current Fate Stay Night x Kamen Rider Gaim fic, though I guess it would act as a spoiler since my current fic is till ongoing.

While this scene shows some of the movie's elements, such as soccer themes, I also included other ball-related sports as they will play an important role in the next chapters, while the mysterious youngster, who would eventually become Armored Fighter Kamuro, shows up and asks a lot of questions pertaining the sports he saw, and he may have played a hand in what is going on near the end of this chapter.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show that Taiki is going to have one heck of a ride as he finds out that the current situation he is in has mysteriously changed...and that the people he know, and met, are acting...out of character, while at the same time finds himself thrust back to the Holy Grail War, only this time in a different scenario.


	3. Sudden Soccer Match: Teams Gaim vs Baron

_**Battle Royale For The Holy Grail: The Unlimited Route**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Fate/Stay Night** and **Fate/Prototype** is owned by Type Moon  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay...so far I got a few reviews, but's more than enough to inspire me to bring in the next chapter, and this time the die has been cast as Taiki is in the middle of a conflict on his world but then gets in to an unexpected situation which will make him feel a sense of deja vu, as someone whisks him away and brought him to "another route".

Here he finds himself in a middle of something that he never expected, and that's where the "Unlimited Route" comes in.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Totsuzen no sakkā taikai: Chīmu Baron tai chīmu Gaimu_**

As Taiki is running the streets while looking at the shoreline, he felt a "strong wave" and then looked around, seeing that nothing happened, and as he takes a turn, he is taken by surprise as the scene before him shows that Kyoto is once again a busy street with lots of people doing their everyday life, and not a single Invess Digimon is present and there were no damages to properties that Taiki saw in the recent days, and this caused him to wonder if he is hallucinating or not.

"_What the...? Am I seeing things...?_"

Taiki is puzzled as he is sure that with Yggdrasil have been overtaken by Invess Digimons, as well as the streets of Kyoto, yet the scene in front of him shows that the prefecture is seemingly back to normal as its daily life is full of lively citizens doing their daily lives and there were no traces of damage or Digimons...only people and vehicles. He rubbed his eyes as he thinks he is hallucinating, but then he is still unsure until...

BEEP! BEEP!

"WHOA!"

Taiki is startled as a loud bullhorn rang and he finds himself in the middle of the intersection with a car honking its horn and the driver shouted at Taiki to get out of the way and the teen did so, apologizing and then resumed looking around, and for some reason he felt that there seems to be something amiss going on and he is considering doing some research and decided to head to the "hangout" and asks his friends if they are okay and to find out what just happened.

**-x-**

At the "hangout", Taiki finds the place empty as there is no one around and yet the place is tidied and the things are still there, as if there is someone living here, and yet the teen wondered what just happened as he needed to figure out what is going on here, and to know if the Invess Digimon invasion has ended without him knowing. He then decided to go out and as he is in the streets, an unexpected scene surprised him.

"What the...?"

Taiki saw the Yggdrasil Tower, and it appeared to be as it was before: back to normal; no leaves, or any signs of Invess Digimons invading, and though he sees this as a good sign, he couldn't shake the feeling that this doesn't sound right as he is sure that Yggdrasil Tower was ruined and abandoned, and that Yamato Takaishi disappeared after being defeated by Takeru, so how is this possible that the tower appeared to be unscathed after an Overlord Digimon came to Kyoto. Taiki had to find his friends to get some answers.

By then a newspaper boy came across him carrying a newspaper and is announcing the sports headlines, and upon hearing it, Taiki is surprised to the max! Even other citizens are attracted and began buying the newspaper.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! TEAM GAIM VS. TEAM BARON FOR THE SOCCER CUP!"

"Hey! I want one!"

"Me too!"

"My favorite sports news!"

"Give me two!"

"Here's my Yen!"

"Give me!"

"Yeah!"

Taiki blinked his eyes upon hearing the news about Team Gaim and Team Baron are engaged in a soccer match, and after buying and reading the newspaper, he heads out for Kyoto Stadium to see for himself about this so-called match, seeing this as some sort of sports-version of the Inves Games.

He even wondered if this involves using Invess Digimons as part of the game yet he is unsure what to think of this considering the predicament he is in.

**-x-**

At Kyoto Stadium, several minutes later, Taiki arrived and managed to get to the front row of the audience stage and there he saw the scene that the newspapers described, in which Team Gaim is battling Team Baron in a soccer match which was as exciting as the Invess Games, as some of the players consists of the Beat Masters and the Invess Digimons, and the teen stared wide-eyed at the scene he just saw. Definitely something is not right here, as the crowd beside him were cheering for both teams.

"TEAM GAIM!"

"TEAM BARON!"

"WIN THE SOCCER CUP!"

"GO GAIM, GO!"

"BEAT THOSE BARON BULLSHIT!"

"GRIND THOSE GAIM GEEKS!"

"GIVE US A GOOD SOCCER MATCH!"

"YEAH!"

As the minutes went on, the competition was tight, yet Team Baron scored two goals and Team Gaim with 0, and the latter team is starting to panic as they can't afford to lose this match, until one of them saw Taiki among the crowd and approached the confused teen and pulled him towards the team and even gave him a soccer uniform to wear, stating that his help is needed in order for Team Gaim to gain a comeback.

"Taiki! Thank goodness!"

"Eh?"

"Your teammates need your help!"

"What...wait! Why is..."

"Later! Put this on!"

"But I'm not good at soccer!"

"Just kick the ball and you'll be good!"

"But..."

Although bewildered, Taiki decided to go with the flow for now and puts on the soccer uniform and joins Team Gaim as the battle against Team Baron is about to reach the critical stage, and as the game is underway, Taiki managed to get past the defenses and was able to find an opening and kicked the ball towards the goal, and was able to get a score, which the fans roared with approval as the score now is 2 against 1, and as Team Gaim's spirit was raised, Team Baron were glancing at Taiki, and Ryouma Mogami is seen talking to Ren Tobari, as they are discussing last-minute strategy.

"...that's the plan!"

"Okay!"

"Look...another Gaim player..."

"Forget him..."

"But..."

"Focus on winning..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

With that, the game resumes and as the minutes went on, the audience roared in excitement, and Taiki became alarmed as Ren puts on his Lock Driver around his waist and activated the Walnut Lock Seed to initiate his transformation amid the ecstatic reaction from the crowd and from the Team Gaim players as Ren is now transformed into Armored Fighter Knuckle, and the Team Baron players are seen cheering at their armored teammate ready for action.

Walnut Lock Seed: "**_KURUMI ARMS...MISTER KNUCKLE MAN!_**"

As Knuckles, Ren is now guarding the goal post of Team Gaim and as the Team Gaim players managed to get an opening and kicks the ball, Knuckles caught the ball and threw it back, and the Team Baron players took possession of the ball, and there Taiki asks Kenta what is going on and there he is told that it is legal, and seeing that his team needs to score, as he is seemingly got too focused on the game instead of asking what is REALLY going on, Taiki brought out his Lock Driver and brought out the Pineapple Lock Seed much to Team Gaim's surprise as he initiated his transformation.

Pineapple Lock Seed: "**_PINE ARMS...FUNSAI DESTROY!_**"

Now transformed as Armored Fighter Gaim in Pine Arms, Taiki takes the lead and when his team takes possession of the ball, and when he has the ball, Gaim threw it upwards before pressing the the Lock Driver's "cutting blade", where he activated the "Pine Squash", and as the ball descended, Gaim jumped and did a roundhouse kick which "energizes" the soccer ball and sent towards the goal, and to everyone's surprise, Knuckles tried, and failed, to stop the ball and it went towards the goal, scoring a point for Team Gaim and the score is tied to 2-2. That scene caused more excitement coming from the crowd.

"WOW!"

"BEST GAME EVER!"

"GO GAIM!"

"COME ON, BARON!"

"BEAT THOSE BARON BULLSHIT!"

"GRIND THOSE GAIM GEEKS!"

"GIVE US A GOOD SHOW!"

"GO-GO-GO!"

Ryouma was surprised as he did not expects something like this to happen and he immediately brought out his Lock Driver, placed it around his waist and brought out his Lock Seed, activating it and then inserting it on his Lock Driver to initiate his transformation, much to the surprise, and the pleasure, from the crowd, while Team Baron players are cheering in approval as they expect that they are going to win in the final few minutes.

Banana Lock Seed: "_**BANANA**_**_ ARMS...KNIGHT OF SPEAR!_**"

Transforming into Armored Fighter Baron, Ryouma took the lead and kicks the ball towards their goal post, with Gaim rallying his teammates as they defend their stand, and the defense became tight as the soccer ball went back and forth with neither team making any scores, and as the minutes went on, both sides realized that they need to make a goal or else risking elimination, and Gaim thought quickly as he switched Lock Seeds, changing from Pine Arms to Orange Arms, and as he has possession of the ball, he kicked the ball upwards before activating the "Sparking" function, and there he used a headbutt to send the ball careening towards the goal and succeeded, scoring a 3 against 2, and as the time expired, the winning team has been announced.

"SCORE OF 3 AGAINST TWO! TEAM GAIM WINS!"

As the two team players began to assemble in the middle of the court to offer handshake gestures, Ryouma shook Taiki' hand in a sportsmanship-like manner, surprising Taiki as he know that Ryouma is not the kind of person when defeated, and yet he looked around and noticed that everything else is normal with no Invess Digimons at sight or any physical and mental effects. He then decided to bid his time and wait for the moment to ask what is happening here and why the city is back to normal while 30 minutes ago it was supposed to be overrun by Digimons.

**-x-**

The scene shifts in Tokyo where several individuals happened to watch the soccer match, and some of them were amused to see Armored Fighters playing soccer, though one of the viewers wished that this is something a Holy Grail War would be modeled after and not risk his/her life over something so overly trivial. That someone is Ayaka Sajyou, who is watching TV at hr home and happened to watch the soccer match between Gaim and Baron, and she wished that this is something the Holy Grail War should take place instead of sacrificing people over something she deemed horrible.

"_I wish I had a life like that..._"

At another place, a girl about Ayaka's age, is also watching TV, and is rather amused at what she saw, yet she wondered if the Holy Grail War would include such as Armored Fighters, and that very thought intrigued her. She is Misaya Reiroukan, and she is checking her calendar, and learned that in a matter of several hours, the "moment" is about to commence and glances at a dart board where Ayaka's picture is taped.

"You're next, bitch..."

With a flick of her hand, a dart was thrown, and it struck the picture where the dart's needle hits at the picture where Ayaka's face is shown, indicating that she is Misaya's target.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

_**Your Song**_ by _**GAIM no Kaze**_  
(Movie Theme Song from _**Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! The Golden Fruit Cup**_)

_Furi-mukeba soko ni nani ga mieru darou _  
_(Oikaketa maboroshi ka)_  
_Owattara tsuwamo-domo ga yume no ato_  
_(Sono naka ni mieru darou?)_

_Tatakatte nigenaide tada muki-atte mata kizu tsuite_  
_Ichiban ue no ashiato ga_  
_saigo made tatte ita shousha da_

_Hyoudou wa (itsudemo) hyousou de (sou darou)_  
_Genjitsu wa (owari shiranai) sokonashi no Jungle law_  
_Dattara tsuyoku naru shika nain darou_

_Kimi wa itsudemo hitori ja nai_  
_Dareka ga kitto mitsumete iru_  
_(Nokotta kizu wa omae no kunshou misete yare mune wo hare)_  
_Kimi no negai wa todoku darou_  
_Haruka kanata no tooi mirai e_  
_(Shinjite iru kara mite ite yaru kara tsuyoku nare tsuyoku nare)_  
_Omae no_  
_(Kodoku ni tatakau omae ni EERU wo This is your song This is your song)_  
_This is your song_

_Darekare minna ichiritsu na monosashi de_  
_(Dare no mesen? Dare no kiben?)_  
_Zen-aku nante hakareru hazu mo nakute_  
_(Kiyasume nimo nan nakute)_

_Kono mama ja hikenakute FURAFURA datte kataiji hatte_  
_Taorete sora wo miageru ka_  
_Suna wo kamishimeta mama owaru ka_

_PURAIDO no (omae no) tame dake ni (itsudemo)_  
_Idomu nara (genkai ga kuru) mamoru tame tachi-agare_  
_Jibun ja naku kono sekai no tame ni_

_Kimi no kokoro wa yowakunai_  
_Donna itami mo koete-ikeru_  
_(DEKAi kabe tachihadakatta toshitemo sono mama de toppa shite)_  
_Kimi no negai wa todoku darou_  
_Tatakau koto wo yamenakereba_  
_(Mezashita sekai wo egaita sekai wo sono ude de tsuri-dase)_  
_Omae no_  
_(Kodoku ni tatakau omae ni EERU wo This is your song This is your song)_  
_This is your song_

_"Konna mon ka" to DAME na hyouka de jibun no kokoro shibaranaide_  
_Kekka dou demo ima no jibun kyakukanshi dekiru DEETA ni shite_  
_Soko kara nani ga mieteru no ka soko kara doko made ikeru no ka_  
_Sono saki wa daremo fumi-irenai michinaki michi wo ikou to suru no nara..._

_Datara tsuyoku naru shika nain darou_

_Kimi wa itsudemo hitori ja nai_  
_Dareka ga kitto mitsumete iru_  
_(Nokotta kizu wa omae no kunshou misete yare mune wo hare)_  
_Kimi no negai wa todoku darou_  
_Haruka kanata no tooi mirai e_  
_(Shinjite iru kara mite ite yaru kara tsuyoku naru tsuyoku naru)_  
_Omae no_  
_(Kodoku ni tatakau omae ni EERU wo This is your song This is your song)_  
_This is your song_  
_This is your song_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, which mirrors the events of the Kamen Rider Gaim's summer movie, though this fic acts as an alternate continuation of my current Fate Stay Night x Kamen Rider Gaim fic, though I guess it would act as a spoiler since my current fic is till ongoing.

While this scene shows some of the movie's elements, such as soccer themes, the main plot of this fic will slowly be shown, as Fate/Protoype's Ayaka Sajyou and Misaya Reiroukan are shown, in the end of this chapter, thus signaling that the ALTERNATE Holy Grail War is about to start.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show that Taiki is trying to figure out what happened to his surroundings and why there were no Digimons around, while at the same time finds himself thrust back to the Holy Grail War, only this time in a different scenario.


End file.
